


24帧费洛蒙（下）

by KXDB



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KXDB/pseuds/KXDB
Summary: 写在最前面的话，请看完再决定要不要往下*还是那辆破四轮，只是车速提到四百码，未成年请谨慎，所有OOC都请当做是酒·后·行·为（反正提前预警一下）*主要是最近想看的梗，开车不谈道德下限和三观*和真人以及现实没有半毛钱关系，全部都是我的脑洞罢了，请·不·要·当·真（手动高亮）*自嗨产物，我爽到了希望你也可以爽到，但没爽到……我也没辙（那就闭嘴）————————————————





	24帧费洛蒙（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 写在最前面的话，请看完再决定要不要往下
> 
> *还是那辆破四轮，只是车速提到四百码，未成年请谨慎，所有OOC都请当做是酒·后·行·为（反正提前预警一下）
> 
> *主要是最近想看的梗，开车不谈道德下限和三观
> 
> *和真人以及现实没有半毛钱关系，全部都是我的脑洞罢了，请·不·要·当·真（手动高亮）
> 
> *自嗨产物，我爽到了希望你也可以爽到，但没爽到……我也没辙（那就闭嘴）
> 
> ————————————————

徐明浩有一双赏心悦目的手。

十指细瘦纤长，骨节分明但不突兀，因为从小练舞的缘故，掌心有一层薄薄的茧，手背的肌肤却白皙细腻，指甲修的齐整，下覆的指尖甚至是淡粉色的，每次上传的照片里有手出镜，评论里都会有不少人称赞漂亮。

而此刻，徐明浩侧身背对着金珉奎跪坐在床中央，上身直立着，小腿向后曲折垫在下方，使他的臀部和床之间留出一截方便动作的空隙。那双干净漂亮的手，一只撑在松软的被子上，另一只则粘附着滑腻的液体探向身后的穴口。

昨日才承受过欢爱的部位即使紧致，却也没有那么难以进入，他稍稍一用力，便借着润滑挤进了一根手指，摸索抠挖了一会儿，又加入了第二根第三根，并排在已经软烂的后穴中进出，被体温融化成水状的润滑剂与肠液混在一块，随着摩擦发出令人面红耳赤的动静，在空旷的房间里格外明显。

金珉奎端着相机的手因为激荡的情绪开始有些颤抖，他忍不住伸手套弄自己硬挺着的性器，也顾不上拍摄的画面如何，只是死死盯着徐明浩的背影。过长的衬衫下摆遮挡到了手指与后穴的连接部位，令他无法看清徐明浩扩张的动作，仅能听清色情的水声缓慢却不间断地冲击着他的耳膜和快要丧失的理智。

徐明浩的上半身因为身后传来的酥麻感而微微向后仰，优雅的颈部线条被拉伸得更加修长，撑在身旁的手也换到了前面抚慰自己，从金珉奎的位置只能看到一小部分的侧脸早已红透了。可即使是这样，他也还是不肯漏出一丁点呻吟，也不回头看金珉奎，仿佛刻意要把他晾在一旁。

“明浩，好了吗？”金珉奎下意识地吞咽了一下，委屈地皱紧了眉出声祈求道，嗓音低沉喑哑得连自己都吃了一惊，“明浩，明浩，我真的受不了了，让我进去吧。”

“不……哈啊……不行。”徐明浩才一张嘴，喘息就顺着他的声带争先恐后地向外溢出，他咬住下唇，试图把情动的声音咽下，然而正在开拓的指腹刚好按压到了直肠里的开关，积累已久的快感瞬间将他吞没。他闷哼了一声，抽搐着弓起背，大脑好像空了一瞬，性器顶端吐出一波一波白浊的精液。

竟是爽到射了出来。

高潮过后的徐明浩整个人瘫软到床上，手指从后穴中滑了出来，双腿大敞着，腿根处还沾着扩张时流出的混合液体。正在余韵中恍惚失神，一双温热的手覆了上来，捞起他的腰让臀部撅高，摆成跪趴的姿势，灼热柱体随即抵住了他还在收缩的穴口。

“等一……”徐明浩话还没说完，金珉奎就将顶端挤进了潮热的窄处，一点一点地向里送。已经被弄得湿软的甬道不像主人口中说的那样抗拒，反而热情地迎接着熟悉的什物，还因不久前的高潮而一收一缩地仿佛在吸吮着金珉奎的性器，使他在里应外合下很快就插到了底。

“哈……”被徐明浩完全包裹住的满足感令金珉奎忍不住发出一声喟叹，他俯下身收紧了手臂，将人严丝合缝地嵌在怀里，然后转头用唇在徐明浩耳尖蹭了蹭，脸不红心不跳地说：“明浩，你里面好热好软，好舒服。”

徐明浩气得想立刻下床掏出双截棍好好教训一下压在身上的人，但全身上下甚至拿不出多余的气力推开他，而且不得不说，被胀满的熟悉感让他腰更软了。

他和金珉奎都缓了一会儿，一个是还沉浸在之前的快感，另一个则是怕马上就动没两下就会直接射进去。他们就着这个背后抱的姿势顺了会儿气，徐明浩反手狠掐了一把金珉奎的腰，又把他的手掰上来在手背上咬了一口，才咬牙切齿地说：“不是说好了我没说OK就不许进来吗？你就能说话不算数了？”

金珉奎疼得倒抽了一口气，但自知理亏，只好在徐明浩脸颊和颈窝又亲又蹭，放柔声音哄他：“明浩对不起，可我真的忍不住了嘛，而且你看，你都射了一回了，我还硬着呢……”

嘴上道着歉，行为倒是不含糊，金珉奎把大腿塞进徐明浩岔开的腿间，用膝盖抵住他的，随即前后抽送起来。后入的姿势方便他深入，长久以来的性爱经验也使他对徐明浩体内的敏感点了如指掌，金珉奎一下一下、由慢到快地抽插，每一次都准确地擦过腺体，没一会儿徐明浩就半勃起了。

“哈啊……嗯……”徐明浩很快就顾不上维持跟金珉奎赌气而立的不出声人设了，二次勃起后快感比起之前更加绵密而汹涌，腺体被反复挤压的激爽让他的脑袋混沌成了一团浆糊，几乎要喘不过气来。

金珉奎挺动了一会儿，直起腰来，手掌卡在徐明浩的胯骨上固定住他，而后加快了速度撞向对方。囊袋拍打在臀肉上“啪啪”作响，听得徐明浩双颊一直未退的酡红径直蔓延到全身，半勃的性器随着动作一下一下地蹭在被套上，顶端渗出的腺液混着之前还未清洁的精液，糊的到处都是。

他把脸埋进被子里，企图不让自己发出大声的呻吟，却没想到那种从喉咙里挤出来的、如同小猫的泣音一般短促又黏糊的哼声换来的是更加剧烈的撞击冲刺。灼热的快感在下腹堆积，逐渐散布至每一个关节、每一块肌肉，而后将他完全融化，他便被化作一滩水，全身上下除了后穴里插着的硬挺，没有一处不是软的。

确实好像小棉花，金珉奎想。他和徐明浩的sns也算是知名网红账号了，粉丝不少，各个国家的都有，自然也有和徐明浩同一故乡的人，他们会用中文给徐明浩留言，给他起各式各样只有语言相通者才明白的昵称。金珉奎其实有些嫉妒这种不为自己所知的亲昵，他总是想探知关于爱人的一切，于是翻着词典一个个翻查，有的能看懂，实在看不懂的就缠着徐明浩问个究竟。

在那之中金珉奎最喜欢的昵称还是“小棉花”，虽然徐明浩解释是和自己中文名的首字母有关，但金珉奎总觉得这个词用来形容徐明浩本身再合适不过了，他着实肖似云一般的棉花，白白的一团，轻盈又柔软，也有些像被冬日阳光照晒过后的棉被，留存着令人舒适和缓的温度。

这种时候就更像了，软洋洋地陷在床中央，纤瘦柔韧的腰肢被把持在掌中，跟随自己来回摇摆。

金珉奎突然有些不满足，把性器拔了出来，直起身将徐明浩翻了个个儿，扯掉他仅剩的几颗衣扣，掰着徐明浩的臀瓣重新操进去抽插顶弄。跟着俯下去，与爱人交换了一个缠绵黏腻的吻，又用唇从精巧的下巴一路到白皙光裸的胸膛，落下一串若即若离的触碰，而后在早已挺立的两点流连往复。徐明浩张着嘴大口喘着，手抵在金珉奎的肩，却并不推他，只是在乳尖被尖利的虎牙刮得有些疼时，收紧指尖在男人肩上划出几道浅痕。

不知过了多久，身下潮热的躯体传来一阵微弱地痉挛，心知是敏感的人又要登攀高峰了，金珉奎的目光忽闪，看着徐明浩耽溺于情欲而不自知地露出渴求的表情，泛红的眼角还挂着被快感刺激出的生理性眼泪，突然想到了什么。

他停下动作，在徐明浩迷离不解的眼神中将他捞进怀里，手环过他的背，用因激烈动作而半褪至臂弯的衬衫袖口与下摆打了个不松不紧的结，将徐明浩的手缚系成一个无法随意动作的状态。

“你又要干嘛？”徐明浩瘫在他怀中有气无力地问。

“继续刚刚没拍完的。”金珉奎撒娇般地用下巴在他头顶蹭了蹭，然后把人放平，拾起了之前被随手扔在一旁的相机调好参数，镜头对准二人肉体相接的部位，再次大开大合地动作起来，每一下都齐根拔出，再狠狠地撞进，顶在肠壁上的凸起。

原本快要到临的高潮却被突然停止的动作阻在半道上，好不容易缓了会儿，又要承受更加剧烈地撞击，这种要到不到的甜蜜折磨快要把徐明浩逼疯了，五官不知是因为舒爽还是痛苦而扭曲在一起，连眼瞳都无法对焦，嘴里断断续续传出狼狈又淫靡的喘息，和“不要了”“慢一点”之类支离破碎的乞怜话语。仿佛一个溺水者在汹涌澎湃的情潮中沉浮，只有驰骋在他身上的人能拯救他逃脱被淹没的结局。

下身因源源不断快感而酸胀不已，却迟迟得不到释放，徐明浩想要触碰它，被束缚的手却动弹不得，他难耐地扭动起身体，被刺激到氤氲在眼眶的水汽化作泪液淌下，理智也快要在阵阵冲击中尽数崩塌。

而一开始还有余力找角度的大摄影师，此时也被眼前的画面撩拨到濒临失控。“珉奎……珉奎，你摸摸我……”他的小兔子红着眼，用透着委屈的哭腔七零八落地恳求道，“放……啊……放开我……恩啊……我想……抱着你……”

根本无法抗拒这样的话语，金珉奎伸长手把相机架到床尾的矮柜上，然后托着徐明浩的背把他抱起来，解开他的双手环上自己的肩，保持着插入的状态移动到床头靠坐下来，让徐明浩曲着腿骑在自己身上，由下至上地快速顶弄起来。

徐明浩收紧了手臂，死死搂住金珉奎的肩，变换后的姿势让金珉奎粗长的性器深入到了他所能承受的最大范围，甚至有了小腹都要被顶穿的错觉。他一声声喊着金珉奎的名字，每一个音调都淫靡到令人颤动的程度。被湿热的甬道紧裹着的性器因为这样的声音而更加涨硬，发狠似不间歇地往深处操干，颠的他几乎要稳不住身体。终于在一次狠厉的撞击下，徐明浩整个人猛地绷直了身体，却没有射精，只是顶端不断淌出一股股相对稀薄的体液，前列腺高潮使他的会阴处一阵抽搐痉挛，肠道止不住地收缩，绞得金珉奎用力抽插了几下，也把微凉的精液尽数灌入他的体内。

金珉奎没有马上拔出来，低喘着抱紧了徐明浩，就着还未完全软下的空档又堵在里面研磨了一会儿，才觉得爱人的反应有些不对，赶紧松开他，却发现徐明浩阖着眼，已经昏睡了过去。金珉奎知道是自己做过头了，任劳任怨地把人抱去清洁干净暂时安置到客房，然后又回去打理被俩人造作得一塌糊涂的被子和床单，一直折腾到半夜才收拾好卧室，搂着早就睡得不省人事的爱人合上眼陷入黑甜乡。

一夜好梦。

第二天，在金珉奎谄谀又忐忑的表情中看完了录像的徐明浩，皮笑肉不笑地向狗狗下达了“客房一周游”的指令。

以及告诫自己，以后再也不要过度饮酒了。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于搞完了。我一滴也无了。  
这篇真的没什么内容，纯粹就是因为那天发的床照（x）而无脑搞一搞簧  
只是为了爽一下我想看的梗，所以没什么三观下限和廉耻，但我平常真的是个正经人（诚挚）  
标题来自于砰砰女士倾情赞助，因为电影大都是24帧所以起了这个名，sex video这个点也是砰砰女士提出来的，再次感谢砰砰


End file.
